Foi tudo por amor
by Marii Malfoy
Summary: Lilian odeia Thiago, Thiago ama Lilian. Hm, será que Lilly realmente o odeia ? Lilian está descobrindo seus verdadeiros sentimentos por ele. Descrição está HORRIVÉL, mas a fic está definitivamente melhor Leiam, Bjs.


Lá estava ela, Lílian Evans, Cabelos longos e ruivos, com olhos verdes que pareciam duas esmeraldas, ela estava ao auge dos seus 15 anos, sentada em um banco observando afora da janela do seu quarto. Era mais um dia comum, com as mesmas pessoas comuns, e absolutamente nada para fazer. A neve caia lá fora, formando um "manto" que cobria os terrenos do castelo, era uma bela vizão apesar do pensamento de quão frio estaria lá. Tudo tão tediante, tudo tão monótono, ela se perguntava o "porque" ainda não estava dormindo, Há sim... Os estudos, daqui a meia-hora ela teria que estar em uma sala de aulas, mas antes teria que tentar, obviamente em vão, acordar suas amigas. Uma dessas amigas era Mellanie, cabelos loiros que lhe caiam delicadamente pela face e olhos azuis, apesar de sua aparência "angelical", disso ela não tinha nada, não era muito boa em alguma matéria em particular, era uma aluna regular apesar de não se empenhar muito nos estudos. Já sua outra amiga era totalmente o contrário, Allye era uma garota de cabelos e olhos negros, muito aplicada no enssino, e muito estudiosa, sempre gostava de viver a realidade, não era muito bem o tipo de menina que vivia sonhando ou que acreditava em um grande amor.

Como dito elas chegaram atrazadas, Lilly deus três batidas na porta, quando ouviu a voz do professor Binns ecoar de dentro da sala.

- Entrem – disse o professor em seu típico tom de voz, calmo e animadamente ao mesmo tempo.

- Desculpe-me professor, nos atrazamos. – mas era óbvio que aviam se atrasado, - podemos entrar para assistir a aula?

O professor olhou-as com um ar pensativo, coçou a cabeça por um momento, e então disse por fim:

- Bem... Podem sim, mas que isso não se repita mais.

O resto da aula se seguiu normal, sem nada demais, a não ser pelo fato de Potter a observar por mais tempo que o normal, ou seja, a aula TODA! Thiago gostava de Lílian desde o começo de Hogwarts, e não sabia o PORQUÊ de a ruiva não lhe dar ao menos uma chance, aliás, nem ela mesma sabia o porquê. Lílian brigava com ele o tempo todo, falava que odiava ele sempre que ele tentava se "exibir" para ela, mas na verdade ela não o odiava, o achava irritante talvez, mas o odiar... Nunca.

Lilly estava á noite caminhando pelos jardins de Hogwarts, a noite estava fria, mais fria que o começo da manhã, e ela estava desagasalhada. Ela olhou para os lados, e viu a silhueta de alguém encostado em uma árvore, mas quem estaria naquele frio, àquela hora da noite, e depois do toque de recolher ali, a não ser ela?. Lilly foi se aproximando vagarosamente percebeu que era uma silhueta masculina, e ia andando cada vez mais lentamente, e era ele, Thiago Potter.

- não deveria estar aqui a essa hora, está frio e tarde. – Disse Thiago, que não parou de fitar a lua após seu comentário.

- Sério? – disse Lilly sarcasticamente – digo o mesmo para você.

- Sabe Evans, não estou aqui para brigar com você. – ele não estava exaltado apesar da situação, continuava calmo, como se nem estivesse prestando atenção, mas respondia tudo como se estivesse. – Venho aqui todas as noites pelo mesmo motivo, você. E nem sei o porquê faço isso.

- Isso é bem Galanteador, ou seja, típico seu. Não serei mais uma garota a cair na sua rede Potter, por mais "gentil" que você seja.

- Lilly, não sei realmente de onde surgiu todo esse seu ódio por mim. – Ela ia revidar com alguma palavra, mas ele se adiantou. – E eu não perderei meu tempo para descobrir, hoje é a última vez que eu venho aqui por sua causa, pensar no mesmo motivo bobo, espero que esteja satisfeita, pois eu desisti de você.

Por mais que aquilo doesse nele, sim ele ainda amava-a, ele tentaria seguir um rumo na vida dele, apesar de parecer impossível.

- Há, ainda bem; não tem noção do quão eu fico feliz por ouvir essas palavras. – Sim, ela estava mentindo, "_logo agora que havia pensado na possibilidade de algo, fui tão tola de pensar que algum dia isso poderia acontecer, tenho que me controlar, afinal, eu odeio o Potter_". Tinha que parecer forte, inabalável.

- Pois bem, Evans. Se me der licença, tenho que ir dormir. – e deu-lhe um breve sorriso, com uma pequena reverência. – Até mais.

E deixou-a ali, sem entender nada. Sentou-se no mesmo lugar onde o moreno estava a pouco, e se pos a refletir. Ela não iria parecer fraca, não PODIA parecer fraca. Adentrou o castelo, por sorte Filtch havia se esquecido de fechar os portões. "_Esse velho está ficando cada vez mais amnésico"_, pensou ela. Amanhã era um novo dia, e ela prometeu a si própria tentar esquecer daquela noite. Ela mal sabia que não poderia cumprir seu juramento.

Primeiro Capitulo postado! EBAH!, estou adorando escrever a fic, mas não sei se vocês estão gostando de ler, /. Comentem pra mim saber o que vocês acharam ! Beijos, :

Marii


End file.
